Funny Signs (Original Series)
' Funny Signs' is a series of YouTube videos created by davemadson (dnm728part3). It's merely based off Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs, with some new additions, such as making every TTS voice talk about a sign instead of just one character. Elements such as the Devil and She-Devil would make their reappearances in other davemadson videos. The show ran from October 10, 2010 to March 30, 2014 on his original channel. He later revived the series on February 8, 2017 and is still going. The No Bungee Jumping Zone When someone throws a tantrum, the characters will get planted in the ground next to a sign that says No Bungee Jumping, pausing the video. Sam is known for accidentally planting Dave in the ground which makes Dave very angry. Vomit Here When Someone gets sick from a disgusting joke, one of the characters will barf into a black trash can with the word, “Vomit Here.” Satan’s Kingdom In almost every episode, Dave and his friends get trapped in Satan's Kingdom and are met with Lucifer and Lucretia McEvil. and during those segments, Dave and Sam lift their call to God and his angels. sometimes, when God outsmarts the devils, Lucifer will get so angry, he throws a tantrum, which causes him to get sent to God’s Country. but in other episode featuring Satan's Kingdom, Lucifer and Lucretia will take it too far by pooping on dave and his friends which causes a lot of barfing. The ViD Theme is played whenever Satan’s Kingdom appears. God’s Country When Lucifer throws a tantrum or gets defeated by God, The Devils get sent to God’s Country to face punishment which getting cleaned. God’s Country is a no swearing zone. Lucretia often breaks that rule, causing the Thunder Sound Effect to play. List of episodes As of February 27, 2015, File Preserver has uploaded almost all of the episodes. If you want to view them, click the links below. *1. Highway Punnery (Courtesy of File Preserver) *2. Kids At Play *3. Back Of The Edge Of The World *4. Special Offers (Courtesy of File Preserver) *5. Hunchback Kids (Courtesy of File Preserver) *6. Road Scholar (Courtesy of File Preserver) *7. On Our Way To Katima Mulilo (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *8. Kids Don’t Bounce (Courtesy of File Preserver) *9. Journey To The Center Of The World (Courtesy of File Preserver) *10. May Be Hazardous To Your Health(Courtesy of File Preserver) *11. Resistance Is Futile! (First episode to be made for “Jonathan Franco-Martin”) *12. Apocalypse Wow!(Courtesy of File Preserver) *13. Limbs Are Difficult To Replace (Courtesy of File Preserver) *14. It’s a Hard Road To Easy Street (Courtesy of File Preserver) *15. Enjoy The Little Things (Courtesy of File Preserver) *16. Mortal Wombat! (Sam and Mike are injured and Mary is stuck in the ground, wearing her crimson skirt, red thong and white boots, in previous episode, now they are back to full health) (Courtesy of File Preserver) *17. Get Lost! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *18. Senior Animals And Junior Brains (Courtesy of File Preserver) *19. Bath First, Ask Questions Later (Courtesy of File Preserver) *20. Zoologically Improbable (Courtesy of File Preserver) *21. Wildlife Is Not Food (Courtesy of File Preserver) *22. A Night At The Arousal Cafe (Courtesy of File Preserver) *23. Nude Sunbathers Eating Waffles (Courtesy of File Preserver) *24. Between The Peaks (Courtesy of File Preserver) *25. Abad Hotel Is Better Than None (Courtesy of File Preserver) *26. A Necessary Inconvenience (Courtesy of File Preserver) *27. The Curse Of The Unknown Meat (Courtesy of File Preserver) *28. The Grass Is Smiling At You (Courtesy of File Preserver) *35. Road Head (Courtesy of File Preserver) *36. The Other Door (Courtesy of File Preserver) *37. Mind The Gaps (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *38. Smashed Ice (Courtesy of File Preserver) *39. Do Not Write On The Walls (Courtesy of File Preserver) *40. Natural Selection (Courtesy of File Preserver) *41. Annoying, Schmoying! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *42. Cooks with Brains (Courtesy of File Preserver) *43. Don’t Take Photographs Around Here (Courtesy of File Preserver) *44. This Place Matters (Courtesy of File Preserver) *45. Behave or Go Home! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *46. Deja Vu (Courtesy of File Preserver) *47. Season’s Beatings (Removed, but File Preserver reuploaded it) * 48. Do Not Feed Or Molest (Courtesy of File Preserver) *49. Jackass Lane (Courtesy of File Preserver) *50. No Striding (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *51. Hazardous and Obnoxious Conditions (Courtesy of File Preserver) *52. Earth Boring (First episode with Built-In Captions) (Courtesy of File Preserver) *53. Beware Of Wall(Courtesy of File Preserver) *54. Amurica(Courtesy of File Preserver) *55. Raised Zebra Crossing (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *56. Runaround (Courtesy of File Preserver) *57. Escalator Acting As Stairs (Courtesy of File Preserver) *58. Free Cash (Courtesy of File Preserver) *59. Ermahgerd Sherrs (Courtesy of File Preserver) *60. Evening at Chez Monyou (Courtesy of File Preserver) *61. Mysterious Forces (Courtesy of File Preserver) *62. Beware of the Children (Courtesy of Mordecai Joyce) *63. Higher Ages (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *64. Today is Under Construction (Courtesy of File Preserver) *65. Drag Strip High School (Courtesy of File Preserver) *66. Accidents Prohibited (Courtesy of File Preserver) *67. Dead Trees Are Rotting (Courtesy of File Preserver) *68. Worms May Chase You (Courtesy of File Preserver) *69. Employees Must Wash Hands (Courtesy of File Preserver) * 70. Yule Love The Holidays (Courtesy of File Preserver) *71. Headlight Polishing (Courtesy of File Preserver) *72. The Best 12 Seconds of Your Life (Courtesy of File Preserver) *73. Birdhouse for Rent (Courtesy of File Preserver) *74. Friends By Accident (Courtesy of Miguel Mateo) *75. Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Dragons (Courtesy of File Preserver) *76. Grand Hotel (Courtesy of File Preserver) *77. Authorized Animals (Courtesy of File Preserver) *78. Free of Freedom (Courtesy of File Preserver) *79. Shop for Human Rights (Courtesy of Jeff Chan); The last video produced before were reuploaded by File Preserver. All following entries only exist with original episodes. *80. Remember Simba From this entry onward, all remaining revived Funny Signs series retain their davemadson's videos. *81. Dwarf Tossing *82. Hotel Yes Please *83. Sorry, We’re Open *84. There May Be Trouble Ahead *85. Dangerous at the Bank *86. Extraterrestrial Highway *87. Parking Can Be Fun *88. Do Not Rip This Sign *89. Know Parking *90. Helmets Recommended *91. Imaginary Friends Stay Free *92. Look Alive *93. The Force of a Thousand Tigers *94. Welcome To Muff *95. Having Fun Prohibited *96. The Outside Inn *97. Keep This Area Clean *98. Explanation Is Not Allowed *99. Absolutely Nothing *100. Exit 0 *101. Worst Parade Ever *102. Grape Stompers *103. We Merry You A Wish Christmas *104. Yoga Pants *105. Unnecessary Sign Ahead *106. Psychoville *107. I’m So Angry I Made A Sign *108. Old Age Ahead *109. Zero For Zero *110. Bacon Seeds *111. Whatever *112. Tequila Diet *113. Department of Common Sense *114. Be The Fun in Dysfunctional *115. Go Thatta Way *116. Help Fight Hobophobia *117. This Room Is A Disaster Area *118. Bad Jokes Ahead *119. Geology Rocks *120. Severing Our Country *121. Expect The Unusual *122. More Happy People *123. Rough and Ready *124. Corny Church Signs *125. Zombie Parking *126. Adults At Play *127. Life Is Uncertain Cast * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary as Herself and Kitty Hawkes (starting with “Help Fight Hobophobia”) *Microsoft Anna (starting with “Abad Hotel Is Better Than None”) *Microsoft Zira (starting with “Keep This Area Clean”) *L&H Adult Male - British English (Peter) - L&H Michael (starting with “A Necessary Inconvenience”) *L&H Adult Female - British English (Carol) - L&H Michelle (starting with “A Necessary Inconvenience”) *RoboSoft #1 as the sound of Sam barfing *RoboSoft #2 as Lucifer McEvil *RoboSoft #3 as himself and the sound of Mike barfing *RoboSoft #4 as Angela The Angel, Rhonda and Nadine Falls (only in “This Room Is A Disaster Area”) *RoboSoft #5 as Lucretia McEvil *RoboSoft #6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as the Voice of God *Mike in Stadium as Mike planted in the ground *Mary in Stadium as Mary planted in the ground *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #1 - American English (Peter) as Scotty *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #2 - American English (Sidney) as Jimmy *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #3 - American English (Eddie) as Hank *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #4 - American English (Douglas) as Guy (Old) and Officer Flanigan (starting with “Friends By Accident”) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #5 - American English (Biff) as Guy and Guy the White (starting with “Authorized Animals”) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #6 - American English (Amos) as Wally *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #7 - American English (Melvin) as Officer Flanigan (starting with “Runaround”) and Harvey Zilth (starting with “Headlight Polishing”) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #8 - American English (Alex) as Sidney (starting with “Mysterious Forces”) *L&H Truvoice Adult Female #1 - American English (Wanda) as Beulah *L&H Truvoice Adult Female #2 - American English (Julia) as Abby *Natural Microsoft Sam (echoed) as Microsoft Sam planted in the ground (formerly) *davemadson as Himself, Evil Dave and the voice of God (only in “Road Head”) Signs From *funnysign.com *stupidstreetsigns.com *funny-signs.com *funnysigns.net *signspotting.com *headlinehumor.com *signgenerator.org *atom.smasher.org *Yahoo! *MSN *Google *pinterest.com *blogspot.com *winkgo.com *telegraph.co.uk *ellentv.com *officesigncompany.com *etsy.com *sharenator.com *YouTube Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Category:Non-Canon Category:Street Signs series Category:Funny Signs Category:TTS Series